As a method for producing an alkanedioic acid dialkyl ester in the presence of an acid catalyst, it is known to esterify an alkanedioic acid and a monohydric alcohol in the presence of sulfuric acid (Japanese Patent Laid-Open (Kokai) No. 63-243060). Furthermore, as a method for producing an ester using a solid acid catalyst, it is known to esterify a carboxylic acid and an alcohol using an ion exchange resin as a catalyst (Japanese Patent Laid-Open (Kokai) No. 63-297340).
However, according to the production method of Japanese Patent Laid-Open (Kokai) No. 63-243060, the gross yield of the alkanedioic acid dialkyl ester is as low as about 85 to 95% and the purity is as low as about 90 to 98%. Furthermore, the isolation and purification of the produced alkanedioic acid dialkyl ester requires a step of neutralizing the acid catalyst by an alkali and a step of distillation in a high vacuum of about 13 to 53 Pa (0.1 to 0.4 Torr) in a high temperature range of 117.degree. C. to 201.degree. C., and the method does not allow a highly pure alkanedioic acid dialkyl ester to be obtained economically at a high yield.